Harmony's Tale
by Avatar Obsession
Summary: *Fluff* Harmony was captured by the Fire Nation at age fourteen for being an Earthbender during the war.  Three years later, after meeting a few more friends along the way, she's on her way home, and on her way to getting her life back.    Discontinued...
1. Chapter One

It was the day after my sister and I had turned fourteen. Our father had left to fight in the war several years ago now, and there wasn't much hope for him returning any time soon. Mother, Song and I were sitting at the kitchen table of our homely farmhouse enjoying an afternoon cup of tea when there was a sharp knock at the door. Mother got up to answer it. In the open doorway were two large men, both dressed in a familiar attire that I recognized immediately. Fire Nation solders. Mother showed no change in emotion, all though there was no way that she didn't realize who or what they were.

"Come in, come in. Let me pour you some refreshments, it is quite hot today."

Neither man moved.

"Please, I insist. Take a seat."

The soldier on the left stepped inside, but his gaze was not on the table or chairs. He was glaring at Song and I. As he approached, the only thing on my mind was our safety. I saw a rock just outside the door, my only focus. I stomped the ground and put all of my energy into the technique that Father had taught me before he left. At my command, the rock lifted and flew across the room before ricocheting off the soldier's helmet with a clang, doing nothing. The soldier still at the door shook his head.

"Tsk, tsk. Ma'am, you haven't given us time to explain why we're here. We're going around searching for remaining earthbenders. I'm afraid you'll have to come with us, young lady."

Before I knew it, my hands were being held behind my back by the soldier nearest to me and I was being forced out the door, panic stricken. Mother was being restrained by the remaining soldier as she clawed and fought, crying out.

"Where are you taking her? Where are you taking my baby? Harmony!"

Song saw an opening and lunged for the soldier's grip on Mother, but he saw her first. I watched in horror as a blaze erupted from his fist. Song fell to the ground, clutching her right leg in agony. My own leg began to tingle, of our invisible bond.

"No! Song!"

She sobbed on the floor, trying to fight back through her pain. Her hand groped the table above her, and a teacup went flying across the room, missing the soldier and shattering to bits on the wall next to the door. She yelled as she franticly searches for another. The soldier notices this and kicks her away from the table and halfway across the room. I thrashed in a vain attempt to escape and help my injured sister. Mother could barely keep fighting, and Song was in no condition to. The soldier overpowered the both of them with one last fire blast to the ground as the other dragged me out the door and flung me onto his rhino. My screams fade to whispers as weariness overcomes me. I cried silently as my home fades away into the distance in the slowly fading light of the sunset. Everything I had ever known was gone.


	2. Chapter Two

I felt my body colliding with metal, and I regained consciousness with a snap. My hands were bound tightly together and I was in what appeared to be the hull of a ship. The soldiers who had taken me were gone, and men in different uniform stood outside of my cell, obviously guards. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I could catch bits and pieces of the conversation.

"Keep her…"

"…not a threat."

"I suppose…"

"…prisoners…"

"…yard…"

"…dinner."

From what I could hear they were going to let the prisoners into the yard at dinner time. Well, that could be something to look forward to. I was interested in seeing what the other prisoners were like. The cold metal of the cell wall sent shivers up my spine as I leaned back and glanced around. Not that there was much to glance at. Just a small iron cot over in the corner with a musty mattress and dirty wool blanket. I walked over and sat down on the bed, if you could call it that. It was exactly three paces from one end of the room to the other. As I sat down, a cloud of dust billowed from the disturbed sheets. I coughed and gazed out the small, barred window near the ceiling. I hoped that Mother and Song were alright. This was the first time that Song and I had been apart, probably since birth. And Mother was getting older, and the stress couldn't be good for her health. The floor seemed to rock a bit, probably meaning that the ship was setting sail. I sighed, and wondered, Why? I knew that a war was waging, the Fire Nation trying to conquer all, but why was I in prison right now? Was it because I was a bender? I was nothing but a young girl, not even having mastered the element yet. How could I possibly be considered a threat? I must have been deep in thought, because before I knew it the cell doors were being opened and a guard was yelling "Slop's on!"

I cautiously approached the door and peered into the hall before venturing out for dinner. There were many people heading towards the deck, so I decided to follow. Along the way, I spotted a sharp corner wall protruding from an intersection of the hallway. I quickly used it to cut the bindings off of my wrists, and saw that they were already raw and red. I left the ropes in a growing pile I saw on the floor, and continued on with the crowd. People were pushing and shoving, this way and that. One time I was knocked hard against the steel wall. With so many prisoners, I wondered how big the ship must be. I could see the stairway leading upward, and realized how far it was from my cell that I had walked. I started up the stairs, and was freed from the claustrophobia of the cramped hall. The sunlight on the deck was blinding compared to the darkness of the hull. I raised my newly-freed hands to my face for relief, and got a better look at the other prisoners. From what I could tell, they all appeared to be scruffy, tired men, aging from mid thirties to even seventies. I couldn't see any other women, and I was clearly the only person under twenty five. A table set up on the far side of the deck was stocked with wooden bowls of what appeared to be some sort of soup. My stomach rumbled, and I realized that I hadn't eaten since the previous morning. I made my way over to the table and picked up a bowl, grimacing. The contents were brown and chunky, in a muddy colored liquid. It smelled like rotten caribou-deer, and most certainly did not seem edible. My stomach growled again, and I reluctantly brought a spoonful to my mouth. It was like eating the contents of a dirty gutter, and if I wasn't nearly to the point of starving I would have spit it out. I forced it down and shoved in another bite. Soon, though, I had it finished and felt sick. Not to mention the aftertaste was terrible! I thought of Mother's roast duck. It was wonderful, and she prepared it perfectly. My stomach lurched, wanting to reject the meal. If Mother were here, she would bring me herbal tea, and it would help me feel better. At one point, thinking about how much I missed my family, a tear must have slid down my cheek. I felt a rough hand on my shoulder and looked up. A sturdy man, appearing to be around his mid forties, was standing above me with a worried and caring gaze. I must have looked small and frightened, which would not be far from how I felt.

"Is everything alright, child? What's wrong?"

"Nothing." I replied quietly. "I was just thinking of my Mother."

"How old are you? You seem quite young to be in a place like this."

"Fourteen, sir."

"Those monsters…" he mumbled. "Say, why are you here?"

I painfully remembered yesterday's events.

"The soldiers came to our home, and I was trying to protect my sister and I. I tried using a technique that my Father taught me when he found out I was a bender, long ago before he left to fight in the war."

Why was I being so open with this complete stranger? He seemed like he really cared, and had almost a nurturing air to him.

"You poor girl. I have a son about your age, and I remember teaching him bending. We only covered all of the basics, but those soldiers you mentioned brought me here about a year ago, before we could do anything more advanced."

"My Father only taught me one move, a simple one, yet I struggled with it after he left. All I could do was move a small rock, and apparently it was just effective enough to be considered bending."

I yawned, the day being long and hard.

"Well, then. You sure look tired. Do you mind if I walk you back to your cell? I'm not sure you're cut out to be roaming this place by yourself yet."

"Sure. Thank you, sir."

"Don't mention it. And by the way, call me Tyro."

**Wow, loving the way this is turning out so far! Please leave your comments in the review box! ;)**


	3. Chapter Three

When I woke up, I was as stiff as a board and still a little sick from my latest meal. Tyro and I had quickly formed a bond over the past few weeks. On my first night here he checked in on me every so often. Right now he was by my cell door waiting for me.

"Good morning, Tyro."

"Good morning to you, Harmony. Did you sleep well?"

"Not very. I still miss my sister too much."

"Oh, you poor dear. Are you ready to go to breakfast?"

"Yes, but Tyro? Why do you guide me everywhere?"

"Because some of the men have grown rough and harsh in their time here, and I worry for your safety. I suppose that, in a way, I've come to see you as my daughter."

I hadn't really thought about it, but not having seen my own father in so many years, I had taken to Tyro in the same sort of way.

"Thank you. Now, let's get to the deck, I'm starving."

I followed Tyro down the now-familiar corridors as the subject of conversation somehow turned to his son, as it often did.

"How old was he? When he discovered his bending, I mean."

"Oh, he was quite young. Probably only four or five. It was funny to watch, actually. He hit himself in the head with a pebble, and kept turning around to see who threw it!"

Tyro bellowed with an explosive laughter, and I chuckled along with him.

When we reached the deck, they were serving some sort of brown paste for breakfast. Yum, sounded nutritional. After half-choking down the goop, we continued to talk about his son. I'd been growing more and more curious about him as we talked every day.

This is how the days went by. Wake up, have breakfast, talk with Tyro, have lunch, play cards, have dinner, go to the nightly bonfire after the guards were asleep, go to bed. Every so often the ship would dock at a port, where they would replenish supplies and add prisoners. I began to get used to my life as a sea prisoner. My cell had become my bedroom, the other people my second family. I still missed Mother and Song terribly, but it became bearable. One day just blended into the next, like an endless blur of the same cycles and routines. Before I knew it, a month had gone by, then a year, and then two years. All the time I thought about the war that put me here. It had already raged for a hundred years. There was no way it could continue on much longer, that hope still lingered, burning in my soul. Something in my gut told me it wouldn't last forever. A hundred years was long enough, it couldn't rage on for much longer. Could it?

**Didn't particularly like the way this chapter turned out, but I had to get it done to make way for the real stuff. Please review!**


	4. Chapter Four

The ship had stopped at a loading dock, and it was business as usual. We were restrained from the edges of the ship by guards while men went on and off the ship, bringing supplies and newly found benders. Tyro and I watched the act from behind the wall of guards set up to keep us from escaping the ship. The view was quite obscured, but I could still see the goings on. Then one bender being held by a soldier caught my eye. No, not just caught my eye. Took my breath away. His chestnut brown hair was long and silky, some styled on top in a small bun, with the remainder flowing freely. A richly green headband held all but a few clumps out of his chiseled face. His golden tanned skin, most likely from being outdoors, perfectly complimented his shocking eyes, which were another story in themselves. They were a clear jade green, with flecks of pure and dazzling emerald in the sunlight. They were looking back at the soldier restraining his muscular arms with worry and fear. His expression held stronger than his eyes, yet still did little to retrain his emotion. My breath caught in my throat when he looked in my direction. His summer eyes widened as he noticed Tyro standing behind me. I turned around to face him, and his eyes had welled up with tears, although I wasn't sure why. After a few moments, Tyro noted my questioning gaze and responded with just one word, that was barely above a whisper.

"Haru."

So this was Haru. The silly little kid whom I'd been hearing tales about for the last two years. Huh. I guess I'd never pictured him as my own age, although he had said so several times.

The soldier handed him off to a guard, who proceeded to take him down into the hull, no doubtingly to the cell block. I glanced back at Tyro, and I wasn't sure weather the unshed tears glazing his eyes were of joy or of sorrow.

"So, that's your son?"

He nodded, unable to speak, and I could see the emotion in his tired eyes. My gaze went back to the door, then up at the sky. It was nearly mid-day, and lunch would be served soon. He should be let out within the next hour or so, because knowing from my own experience, even the newest prisoners were let into the yard for mealtimes. Sure enough, I was correct. Not long after I had thought this he emerged from the doorway, appearing to be searching the crowd. At the sight of Tyro, he ran forward, embracing him in an emotion filled hug. Haru buried his face in Tyro's shoulder, staining the dull prison uniform with tears. In return, Tyro rest his head on Haru's.

"It's been far too long, son."

"I've missed you so much, dad."

"I've missed you too."

From what I could determine, the reunion was joyous. The two became silent for a long moment, enjoying the long missed company of one another. I could feel the happiness and warmth of the moment in the air, although after some time began to feel a bit awkward. Tyro remembered my presence, and gestured his arm towards me.

"Haru, I'd like you to meet Harmony. She's been here with me for the last two years. She's around your age, so I imagine you two will get along quite easily."

I felt the warmth rush to my face at the sudden attention. I looked over at Haru. Wow, he was even more incredible up close. What to say, what to say? I sheepishly raised one hand, tucking my head down between my shoulders in a sudden burst of shyness.

"Hi."

"Hi."

He appeared to share my shyness, amazing eyes toward the ground and hand resting at the back of his neck. We stood awkwardly looking at each other for a long moment before Tyro re-engaged the conversation.

"Well, why don't we grab something to eat?"

He clapped his hands together in unexpected enthusiasm. Hungry and grateful for the diversion, I was forced to agree with him.

"Great idea. I'm starving."

We made our way to the table, and each grabbed a bowl of today's slop. Haru made a disgusted face at the soup-like concoction, but ate it anyways. We sat it a triangle, easily coping for the single extra person. Tyro began to talk, and I could detect a hint of worry in his voice.

"Haru, how did they find you? Is your mother alright?"

"She's fine, dad. I rescued some old man from a collapsed mine and he turned me in."

Now it was my turn to speak up.

"That's horrible! Why would he do that?"

"I don't know. People have had no money since the Fire Nation took over, so I guess he was looking for some type of reward."

"It's wrong, that's what it is."

Our conversation withheld the same form of discussion until nearly sundown. I remained quiet the rest of the day, too shy to talk more. Haru and Tyro discussed the goings on of the village they were from, and I listened intently. Once the sun had begun to set, I was overcome with a sudden wave of exhaustion.

"I'm beat. I think I'll go to bed early. See you in the morning."

Though I doubted that either had heard me, too engrossed in their talk. Leaving father and son to get reacquainted, I ventured down the stairway to the hill. In the darkness of the early evening light, I made my way to my cell and lied down. Staring up at the blank ceiling, dim light shining through the single window near the roof. I pondered to myself in light of my random insomnia. Life was about to get a whole lot better.

**Wow, loving it! Please review peoples!**


	5. Chapter Five

The next morning I was surprised to not find Tyro by my cell. I supposed that he was with Haru, still catching up. Through the bars of the small window, I could tell that it was nearly mid day. How late had I slept? Above me there was a sudden series of crashes and yells. I flew down the corridors to see what was going on. By the time I reached the deck I was panting, being in that much of a rush I made it down in less than a minute. I looked around to see the prisoners rebelling all around me, a large pile of coal in the middle of the deck. Men were fighting against the guards, and the scene was becoming quite violent. I ran and hid around a corner for protection, and to not become involved. From my place I could see it all. Coal flying through the air like birds, flames shooting across the deck in fiery arcs. It all seemed fake, not real. After another minute, I heard Tyro shout

"For the Earth Kingdom!"

I looked over in his direction to see him joining the fight. Him and two other men had bended all of the coal into a pile, the fallen guards on top of it. With the movement of their fists, the pile rose into the air and over the edge of the ship, suspended just feet above the water. One guard made a comment that Tyro smugly replied to, but I didn't hear what it was. Within seconds the guards were in the ocean, and cheers erupted throughout the crowd on our ship. I stayed where I was, too shocked at what had just happened to move. People celebrated and hugged. Haru and Tyro walked over to a girl who hadn't been there yesterday and began talking. Haru said something that made the girl blush, and I felt lost. So he had a girlfriend. The three continued to converse, and suddenly Tyro turned, fist in the air and voice proud.

"To take back all of our villages! The Fire Nation will regret ever setting foot on out land!"

More cheers came from the remaining ships around us. I inched closer, but remained hidden to Haru ask the girl to come with them, which she declined to. They talked some more until she suddenly gripped her neck. She turned in circles, frantic. She struggled as if searching for something, eyes darting about the whole ship. She turned back to Haru and the two said their goodbyes. I saw tears in her eyes as she left. I suddenly noted Tyro motioning for me.

"Harmony! Let's go, we're going home."

The realization of what was really happening finally hit me, and my eyes filled to the brim. I rushed to Tyro's side, relieved to be leaving the prison ship after two long years. He called for Haru and the three of us boarded a rowboat, setting off towards land and home.

**Wow, this chapter is really short. Sorry about that! It might be a while before I get chapter 6 out, I've been having a little writer's block on that. Please review!**


	6. Chapter Six

We'd been rowing for hours, and my arms were on fire by the time we finally reached dry land. I flung myself out of the cramped rowboat and onto the soft earth and sprawled out on my stomach, taking in the warmth of the ground, the smell of the grass. It was as if I was experiencing nature for the first time, and in a way, I was. Being on the ship so long had made me realize that I'd always taken so much for granted. Tyro called to me, and I reluctantly picked myself up, not bothering to brush off the dirt. We began to follow a narrow trail through the woods. We walked in a friendly silence. The sun shone through the leaves of the trees in ribbons, giving the forest an almost magical appearance. Sparrowkeets chased one another back and forth across the path, and a pale yellow butterfly landed on a bush just ahead of us. A cat-owl hooted from somewhere off in the distance, a sign that the sun would be setting soon. My feet began to ache, but I hardly noticed. After some time, we came across a small village, streets scarce of people. I looked at my companions and knew without words that this was their home. It took a moment to process in my mind, but the streets were deserted for the same reason that they'd been on the ship. The village was still overrun by the Fire Nation. We walked down the dusty road until we reached a small shop. Tyro and _Haru_ entered, but I lingered outside. If I was invited in, they would tell me. I glanced around the small marketplace. Vendors had carts of homegrown fruits and vegetables, clothing, and various trinkets that they were trying to sell to the few customers in the square. I wandered over to where an old woman was selling jewelry . A particular necklace caught my eye. It was a necklace of round wooden beads, tied together with a thins strip of leather. It certainly was not the most elegant necklace, and not very fashionable, but being so long since I'd been able to have vanity items, it intrigued me. The aroma of freshly baked goods wafted out of a small shop down the road, drawing me away from the woman's makeshift shop. I peered through the doorway at the shelves of fresh breads and rice. But I tore myself away, not having any copper pieces. The sights and sensations of the outside world kept me hopping from one cart to the next for quite some time. Before I'd even noticed, it was beginning to darken out. I was mesmerized by a hand sculpted clay vase when I suddenly felt a hand come crashing down onto my shoulder. It wasn't a kind, gentle hand like Tyro's. It was cold and hash, fingers digging into my skin like daggers. The person behind me leaned in until although I was in front of them, I could smell their putrid breath. The man leaned in closer, right behind my ear. His breath was hot and moist on my neck, and he spat as he spoke.

"Hey there, little lady. What's a pretty little thing like you's doin' out here all by yerself's?"

My blood instantly chilled, and I spun around to face my intoxicated assaulter. A tall, muscular man stood before me. His scraggly, matted hair clung to his greasy skin. His rotten, yellow teeth just barely clung to his mouth. A crooked smile crossed his face as he lunged out, gripping my wrist. I struggled and fought back, but his grip wouldn't loosen, for he was much stronger than I. He dragged me into a narrow alley, though my thrashing and flailing slowed him slightly. He knocked me onto the cold ground with one push, my head just barely avoiding contact with the stone wall behind me. I tried to get up, but he just held me down. I was terrified for my life, and I didn't even notice the slight movement behind him. A hand grabbed his shoulder, spinning him around while the other punched him square in the face. My attacker stumbled back, and I was momentarily forgotten. He raised his fists in a fighting stance, but never even got a chance to punch back. The boy stomped, and a large rock flew into his stomach, sending him hurtling into the back wall of the alley. The boy chased after him, and in a brief sliver of moonlight, I caught a glimpse of his face. Haru. He cornered the man where he landed, punching him repeatedly, breaking his nose and knocking out countless rotten teeth. The force of his blows were sending the mugger higher and higher on the wall, and he was crying out with each hit. When Haru felt he was finished, he let the man slide down to the ground, unconscious. He rushed over to me and helped me up from where I was still lying on the ground, in awe. He inspected me for bruises and scrapes, although I was completely unharmed. When he was brushing me off, however, I noticed blood dripping from a wound to his forehead. He placed a hand on my shoulder, looking me in the eyes.

"Harmony, are you alright? Where have you been? My dad and I have been worried sick about you!"

_He was worried about me?_

"I'm fine, really. He just surprised me, that's all."

Haru's look of concern did not deteriorate.

"Do you have any idea of what could have happened? What he could have done to you?"

"Yes, yes, I know."

I thought for a second, eyes departed towards the floor, shy.

"Thank you."

It came out so quietly, even I had trouble hearing it.

"For what?"

I was most certainly blushing by this point.

"For saving me."

He cleared his throat, moving his hand to the back of his neck, looking down.

"Well, um, you're welcome. Don't mention it."

He had a goofy, shy smile on his face. He suddenly pulled me into a tight hug.

"All that matters is that you're okay. Come on, let's get you home. I'm sure Mom won't mind an extra guest."

We started back down the road by the light of the moon, his arm around my shoulder as if protecting me all the way.

**LOVE this chapter! Had to type it up twice though, my computer spazzed out on me.**


	7. Chapter Seven

The warm scent of various spices and herbs greeted me as we entered the cozy shop. An older woman, appearing to be around fifty, ran out from behind the counter and gingerly touched the gash Haru's forehead.

"Haru! Are you alright?"

Haru looked slightly embarrassed by the woman's concern.

"I'm fine, mom."

Haru's mother led him to the back of the shop, where she proceeded to dress his wound.

"Where have you been? How did this happen?"

I felt slightly guilted by her question, and spoke up from my spot near the doorway.

"Sorry. It's my fault, Ma'am. He was saving me from a mugger."

She turned to look at me, then back at Haru.

"Really." she seemed to mutter to herself. "And Haru, who might this be? The girl that your father has been telling me about?"

She looked back at me, a warm smile not unlike her husband's on her face.

"This is Harmony."

Haru almost appeared to boast my name, looking proud as he spoke it, much to my surprise. I extended my hand to his mother's.

"Harmony, it's nice to meet you. I'm Yunsi Lijing, Haru's mother."

"Hi, it's a pleasure to meet you, Ma'am."

"So polite!" She clasped her hand in mine. "My husband has told me quite a bit about you."

"He has?"

"Yes. It appears that he's taken quite a liking to you. If you don't mind me asking, do you have any place to go?"

"No."

"Well, that just won't do. You can stay with us as long as you like."

"Um, thank you Ma'am."

I was a bit surprised by her kindness and generosity towards a complete stranger.

"Please, call me Yunsi. I'm about to close up shop and head home. Come on, you two. Let's get going."

The chill of the night air was sharp compared to the warmth of the shop. The half moon shown dimly among the bright stars, just enough to illuminate the path we were walking on. The rock on the ground began to cut up my bare feet. For some reason I felt a pang of longing for the smooth metal of the ship's floor to which I had become accustomed to, and at one point I even had to lean against a tree to rub my soles. The whole while, Haru stuck close to me, as if challenging the darkness of night to come near. I found it to be quite silly after a while; he was acting similarly to an overprotective coyote-dog. I even made a game to amuse myself, telling him that I'd heard something in the bushes and watching him investigate, examining the entire area before coming back. After a while, we came upon a small farm, nothing more than a small house and a barn, near the edge of a cliff. A few candles were lit in the house, making it seen quite homely. Haru turned in a silent goodbye, and made his way into the house, while Yunsi led me over to the barn. She held the door for me and stepped in. "I hope you don't mind. We don't have guests very often, and this is the only vacant area."

Yunsi began fussing about the barn setting up a place for me to stay. She walked over to a shelf below the loft and pulled down a stack of blankets.

"Here you go."

She handed me the stack, and the blankets smelled surprisingly fresh. She then headed back towards the door, turning to me before stepping out.

"I'm headed off to bed now. Just come right in the house for breakfast in the morning."

She hesitated for a moment.

"Are you sure you're alright here by yourself?"

I almost laughed at her concern; she sounded like my mother.

"Yes, I'm fine Miss Lijing."

She smiled.

"Yunsi. Goodnight, Harmony."

Yunsi shut the heavy barn door behind her, and I was alone in the barn. It was mostly dark and shadowed, the only light being the moon lightly beaming through a dusty window. I walked over to a stack of hay caught in light and lay down a blanket to protect myself from the rough straw before settling myself down into it, like a nest. I pulled another blanket up to my chin, and soon enough I was fast asleep.

** Ooh, longer than I expected this chapter to turn out, but it's not one of my favorites. Anyways, please review!**


	8. Chapter Eight

The next morning when I awoke, sunlight was streaming onto my face and for the first time I got a good look at the barn. Despite dust from being unused, the barn was neat and tidy. Most of the shelves were empty aside from one containing a few small gardening tools, signifying that this was not a running farm. A bag of mulch sat in one corner, and there were piles of hay scattered about the interior , but the rest of the barn was otherwise empty. The door was cracked open and a cat-fox had snuck in, looking for breakfast. My cocoon in the hay was warm and cozy, but after a while I began to grow hungry and pried myself out of bed. Once outside of the barn, I caught a glimpse of my reflection in a puddle. I looked like a wreck. My old prison uniform; my only clothing; was tattered and dirty. My hair was a wild mess of black tangles with hay oven into it in places. My skin was caked with dirt and grime, and I decided that the first thing I wanted to do was bathe. I continued walking until I reached the front door of the house. After hesitating a moment, I quietly rapped at the wood. The door swung open revealing Yunsi, already dressed and ready for the day. She had a warm smile on her face as she ushered me in the house.

"Harmony, come in. There's no need to knock, the door's always open."

"Okay, good morning Yunsi."

My skin itched from the grime, and Yunsi caught me scratching my arm.

"Good morning to you. You poor dear; have a seat while I start a bath for you."

"Thank you."

After I had bathed, Yunsi had given me an old dress of hers to wear and helped me comb through my mess of knotted hair. She brought me back into the kitchen afterwards, and I felt much cleaner.

"Tyro and Haru are still asleep. Would you like to help me prepare breakfast?"

"Sure, Yunsi."

She led me over to the table which was littered with various ingredients and bowls of different shapes and sizes.

"What are we making?"

"Jook."

After my time on the ship, I had forgotten many of my cooking skills. After watching my clumsy attempts at mixing together the ingredients of the jook, Yunsi giggled slightly and came over to help me. She led me through the process with patience, helping me measure all of the right ingredients. I walked over to the wood stove to put the jook on to cook before sitting down at the table for a moment.

"You know, I've always wanted a daughter. You're the closest thing to one that I've had since..."

Yunsi cut off. She had a soft, almost sad look in her eyes.

"Since what?"

She took a slow breath.

"Although Haru was too young to remember, he had an older sister. She was killed the first time the Fire Nation came to the village, the time before they took Tyro."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. That's so sad."

"It's alright. It's been such a long time since it happened, we've had a chance to adjust. It's just that seeing you, you just remind me so much of her."

"What was her name?"

"Akiha, autumn leaf. She loved the autumn, it was her favorite time of year. She loved all of the colors in the trees."

Yunsi smiled softly down at her hands of a moment. Then she suddenly jerked her head up with a look of concern.

"Harmony, the jook needs to be stirred. It'll burn."

"Okay, Yunsi."

I went back over to the stove, and it was clear to make the subject forgotten. It obviously hurt Yunsi too much to speak about. As I was stirring the jook, there was a shuffling noise behind me. I turned to see a sleepy eyed Tyro with a bewildered look on his face. He rubbed his eyes and blinked.

"Harmony?"I smiled.

"Good morning, Tyro."

He returned my grin and looked over at his wife.

"Harmony's going to be staying with us for a while."

His smile beamed.

"That's wonderful!"

He looked over at the stove, where I remained.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Jook."

"Sound's delicious."

Yunsi came over and helped me serve the contents of the pot into the smaller bowls, and for the next twenty minutes the three of us ate and joked around. I felt like a part of the family. Family. It made me think of my own. It had been two years since I last saw Mother and Song, and I missed them incredibly. How much had they worried about me? My mind drifted to Akiha. What had happened to her was terrible. At least I could return to my family. I knew that although my place here at the table felt like home, I couldn't stay with the Lijings for too long. My thoughts were protruded by a quiet noise in front of me. I regained notice of my surroundings, Tyro and Yunsi had left for the shop, and Haru was sitting across from me at the table. He still had a bandage on his forehead, but otherwise was quite cheery.

" 'Morning, Harmony. How'd you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you. How about you?"

"I slept just fine. Hey, how long are you going to be staying?"

I was a little taken aback by his question. It was almost as if he had read my previous thoughts.

"I'm not sure."

"Then give me an estimate."

"A while."

"Great."

Haru reached over the table and grabbed my hand. He jumped up and began to pull me towards the door.

"Come on."

We crossed the yard and were heading past the barn.

"Where are we going?"

He turned to grin at me, and picked up speed to a mild jog.

"You need to work on your self defense."

**Hey, I've got a poll on Harmony's mom on my profile if you want to check it out.**


	9. Chapter Nine

"What do you mean, 'self defense'?"

We were running towards the woods, and if he wasn't pulling me along I would have been struggling to keep up.

"That guy last night. He could have killed you, Harmony. You need to learn how to defend yourself better."

He pulled me to the edge of a shallow trench about a mile off of the trail in the middle of the forest. Still gripping my hand, he jumped into the trench, proceeding to drag me down with him.

"Whoa!"

I shut my eyes tight as we fell into the hole. We hit the bottom with a thud, and I was panting from the run there. Haru was still hanging on to my hand, and he pulled me up to my feet before finally letting go. He looked over at my puzzled expression.

"You're an earthbender, right?"

"Yes…no…I guess I am."

"This is a great spot to practice. Show me what you can do."

For the first time I noted that the crevice we were standing in was made entirely of rock. I struggled to remember what my father had taught me, any bending at all. After I had made several failed attempts at getting a small rock; only the size of a silver piece; to budge, I grinned sheepishly at Haru.

"I never exactly learned how, and I guess I forgot what I did learn."

He laughed.

"Alright, then I'll teach you."

He stood with his knees bent and apart, arms tucked into his center and hands in fists.

"First, get into a horse stance."

I tried to reflect his stance.

"No, your arms need to be in closer, like this. Here, let me show you."

He came over and put his hands on my wrists, standing behind me and guiding me into the correct stance. My cheeks warmed, and I prayed he didn't notice. He stepped back and observed my stance.

"Good. Now see if you can try doing this."

He began to move his arms in a slowed-down earthbending routine. I tried it out, but it was difficult. Haru came over and yet again had to help me. He led me through the motions over and over, hands on mine, helping me to remember the routine. Then he moved away and smiled as he watched me do it on my own.

"Great, you're a natural. Now try it a little bit faster, like this."

He went back through the motions at an impeccable speed and waited for me to do the same. It took a lot of concentration at that speed, and I think that my motions were a bit too rounded. But when I looked up Haru was smiling.

"Okay, now I want you to focus on moving that rock over there."

Haru demonstrated, sending a small boulder flying into the wall of the cavern around us. There was no way that I would ever be able to do that. He noted my nervous expression.

"Relax, you'll get this. I know you will."

His encouragement filled me with confidence. I was standing up straight and got back into my horse stance. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, preparing myself for the intense focus and concentration. Taking another breath, I opened my eyes and put all of my energy into the swift routine. I centered my focus on moving the rock. The air around us was suddenly thick with dirt and dust. I choked on the grit entering my mouth, and the dust was blinding me. Through the cloud I could see that the rock was still in it's same position as before. Frustrated, I balled my hands downward and stomped, like a child throwing a tantrum. The dust instantly cleared, leaving me to see a bewildered Haru standing across from me.

"Harmony! How'd you do that?"

"What?"

Haru was now gesturing wildly in a fit of excitement.

"The dust cloud! I've never seen anything like it!"

It registered that I had caused that. I was still disappointed at myself for not moving that rock.

"I-I must have done the routine the wrong way. I'm sorry."

Haru's eyes widened.

"Sorry? What for? That was the most incredible thing I've ever seen! It was amazing! You just bended an entire cloud of dust into the air!"

I worked this over in my head and began to smile.

"I guess I did, didn't I?"

We both laughed, excitement mutual. Haru sent another boulder flying into the side of the trench in celebration, and I formed a cloud of dust in the shape of a flower, sending Haru into hysterics. After we had settled down, he helped me practice my earthbending, showing me how to actually move a boulder. Earlier, he had explained to me, my motions had reflected more of an airbending routine. I tried to show him how to bend the dust, but he couldn't master it. There was a sudden rustling in the bushes above us. I looked up to see a small armada of Fire Nation soldiers standing at the edge of the crevice. One pointed at us and began to yell.

"Earthbenders! Arrest them!"

I was nearly paralyzed with fear as the men began to jump into trench. I had just spent two years in that wretched place, and now I was going straight back. Haru looked over at me, eyes terror filled yet confident.

"Harmony, give us some cover!"

I did as he said, and the entire are surrounding us was engulfed with dust. I had to close my eyes to keep dirt from becoming permanently embedded in them. Haru shouted above the dust.

"Let's go!"

I ran towards the sound of his voice. In my heist, I crashed right into one of the soldiers who proceeded to grab my wrists.

"Ah!"

I screamed and wriggled free of his grasp. When I found Haru, I was filled with relief, and was urgent to escape.

"We have to get out of here."

My voice sounded shaky and panicked.

"I know, follow me."

We made our way over to the bottom of the wall, and Haru earthbended a tall pillar to bring us to the top. I looked back down and noticed that the dust was beginning to settle. I rose it back into the air and turned to Haru.

"Shh."

I put a finger to my lips. We ran as quietly as we could into the forest, creeping away from the unsuspecting soldiers and into a new life as runaways.

**I can honestly say that I thought this chapter was going to be longer as I was writing it. Wow, two in one day! **

**Creds to Miyu Hinamori for the dustbending idea  
**


	10. Chapter Ten

Once we had gotten far enough from the trench, we took off, no longer afraid of making noise. We must have run on for miles, dodging trees and roots, bushes and rocks, before we felt that it was safe to stop and rest. I could hear Haru panting breathlessly behind me. I leaned my back against a large tree trunk, chest heaving.

"That…was close."

"Yah…Thank…Hei Bei…that you could do…that thing…with the dust."

I caught my breath.

"I don't know what I would've done if I'd had to go back there."

Haru looked at me with warm, caring eyes.

"Harmony, you know I wouldn't have let that happen."

I must have blushed, because he smiled. For a moment things seemed right, until I remembered why we were running. When it hit me, a shiver ran up the length of my spine despite the humid afternoon conditions.

"What are we going to do?"

"What do you mean? We're going home."

"But we can't go back home."

"Why not?"

"Those soldiers. They're the ones from the village. They'll recognize us."

He sat down on a nearby rock.

"Then where are we supposed to go?"

"I don't know."

We sat there, hushed, pondering over what to do next. I looked up at the pink sky.

"We should probably start walking."

"Why?"

"The sun will be setting soon, and we should set up a camp someplace."

Haru sighed and boosted himself up off of the small boulder.

"Fine. Let's get going then."

We trudged on, still not quite sure of what to do. It was several hours of silence before we came to an insignificant clearing. I collapsed onto the ground out of exhaustion. The bottom of the dress that Yunsi had loaned me was in shreds, and my legs were scraped raw. The sky had long since gone from pink to orange, and was now deteriorating to a dark purple hue. A cold breeze whipped through the walls of the trees around us, and the air began to gain a nearly arctic chill. I glanced over at Haru in the faded light. He was sitting with his knees to his chin, arms wrapped around his legs to stay warm. His eyes looked as anxious as I felt, but his composure held strong. He took a deep breath, sending a visible fog of moisture into the dry air around his face before pushing himself off of the ground.

"I'm going to get some firewood. Stay here until I get back."

With that he turned into the darkening forest, and I was alone. The creatures of the night began to stir around me, waking from their nocturnal slumber. I curled myself up tighter, hugging myself in an attempt to block out the cold. I hoped that Haru would return soon. Night wasn't just approaching anymore; it was on the doorstep, smashing down the walls and forcing it's way in.

Stars were in the blackened sky as I looked up. An impressive fire was roaring in front of me, illuminating the entire clearing. Haru was crouching low by my side.

"Have a nice nap?"

"Wha…"

How could I have fallen asleep? It was impossible; it was too cold, too dangerous to be able to sleep. Then again, the last few days had been unbearably difficult on me, and I was exhausted. I recalled the joking nature of his comment, and wondered how long he'd been back. I struggled to get up, but he signaled for me to lay back down. His eyes were filled with warm concern, like a parent's.

"Relax, go back to sleep. It's late, and we could both use some rest."

His voice was velvety and soothing, like a lullaby. I followed his order and laid back down.

"Okay. Good night."

I barely murmured. Haru lightly pat my leg before getting up and lying down beside me. The fire blazed its way into my dreams as I eventually drifted out of consciousness.

**Wow, 3rd chapter this week? I'm on a roll! Hmm, this one isn't one of my favorites, though.**


	11. Chapter Eleven

Over the next few days we developed a system. We'd walk until midday, stop by a river or stream to drink and find some berries for lunch, and continue walking until sundown, when we'd set up camp. Haru would get a fire going and we would talk. One particular evening we were reminiscing on that day's previous adventure; we had found an entire colony of musk-beavers trapped in their den by a fallen log, which we had to work together to remove. Haru was laughing and we were celebrating out small victory.

"Hah, we're some team, aren't we?"

He smiled and turned to me.

"Yea, I guess we are."

A cool wind picked up and we inched closer to the fire. That being ineffective, I leaned in closer to Haru's side and he put an arm around me. I rested my head on his shoulder and we sat in a comfortable silence. Darkness had settled and the only light was the flickering glow of the campfire before us. I turned my head upward to face Haru. He had a small, distant smile on his face. I playfully questioned his dreamy appearance.

"What?"

He looked back at me with a warmth in his eyes that was different than usual. It was the same caring gaze, but it held a trace of something else. Haru took a deep breath and gulped, as if gathering courage for something. He slowly leaned down and put his lips softly to mine. For a moment I was shocked, but I closed my eyes and embraced the kiss. It was something that was completely new, and I felt clumsy. The tip of his tongue brushed against my bottom lip, and I allowed entry. We shifted to better face each other. I sat up to my knees and wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss deepened even more. I felt like I was on the top of the world. The kiss was sweet in ways I had never before known. It took me to a whole different world, just me and Haru, alone forever. I leaned in more, never wanting it to end. Neither of us wanted to come up for air. I poured more love and passion into the kiss. It somehow felt right. In his arms, the two of us as one for a single moment. Haru suddenly jerked back. He had a nervous, surprised look on his face. He was shaking his hands in front of him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me, I just…I'm so sorry."

I was confused; what could he possibly be sorry about?

"What happened? Is something wrong?"

He shook his head.

"It's just…the kiss. I have no idea what happened. I'm so sorry."

Why did he keep apologizing? My previous emotions began to fall and I began to spiral downward. Had he not wanted to kiss me in the first place? He was shaking his head again, looking down. He had his eyes closed and a hand on his temple.

"I-I can't do this."

He pushed himself off of the ground and began to walk away. Before he got to the edge of the ring of light being emitted by the fire, I grabbed his shoulder and stopped him. I was concerned by the way he was acting.

"What's the matter?"

He looked me straight in the eyes, his filled with a strange worry. His face was set in a serious expression.

"Harmony…I think I'm falling in love with you."

He closed his eyes and turned away. A part of me was completely astonished by his sudden confession, while the rest of me was overwhelmed with joy. I brought my free hand to his cheek, gently guiding his face back to regain eye contact. He looked defeated and ashamed, a sad expression on his face.

"That's okay."

I smiled at him.

"I love you too."

Something sparked in his jade eyes, and he pulled me into another kiss. He dipped me backwards, and I squealed when he pretended to drop me. We sat down on the ground, joking and giggling. I snuggled deep into the crook of his arm, and the world seemed to fall into place around us. We stayed that way for the rest of the night, falling asleep in each others arms, just how it should be.

**Finally! It took these crazy kids seven whole chapters! Oh well, you gotta love Harumony awesomeness!**


	12. Chapter Twelve

We wandered aimlessly for weeks after the kiss, not caring where we were going. The forest was a sanctuary, a place safe from the Fire Nation. To entertain ourselves in the daytime, we began to point out plants and animals; a simple game but amusing all the same. Once I had even tried to imitate the call of a bird that I had heard calling from a tall tree. My attempt had made Haru laugh. During the nights by the campfire, we talked about no particular subject, yet could keep a single conversation going nearly until dawn. A part of me hoped that we could be on the run forever, never leaving this life we had created in the forest. It was like our own world; just Haru, me, and the endless nature around us. It was enchanting.

We had walked many miles over countless days, never stopping in the same place twice. When we had traveled what I presumed to be about a month, we came upon a small village. We jokingly decided to roam the streets in search of civilization. For so long it had been just the two of us and the surrounding nature. I looked from the neatly groomed villagers back to ourselves. Neither of us had noticed how unkempt we were until now. Yunsi's dress was beyond the point of repair, and Spirit's knew how my hair looked. Haru's clothing was almost as tattered as mine from sleeping on the ground. His silky hair was in tangles and I noticed that he had the faint beginnings of a mustache. He suddenly stopped at a cart and grabbed a straw hat. When he turned back around to show me, he had contorted his face into the silliest expression I had ever seen. I laughed hysterically. He placed the hat back where he had found it and we continued to look at the merchandise set out along the street. Children's toys were strew about between the shops, making the market seem homely. Dogs ran back and forth in games of chase, and the entire village was filled with life. While I was watching Haru inspect trinkets at a nearby shop, a voice of disbelief called out from behind me.

"Harmony? Is…is that you?"

The voice registered itself as familiar somewhere in the back of my mind and I turned around. Standing several feet behind me was a girl, a near mirrored reflection of myself. I rubbed my eyes with the back of my hands and blinked hard, not trusting my visual judgment. When the image didn't go away, I gasped in realization.

"S-Song?"

Her face lit up and she charged forward, a slight limp to her right leg.

"Harmony!"

I ran towards her and caught her in the middle of the street. We met in a strong hug.

"Harmony, I can't believe it's really you!"

A tear escaped the corner of my eye, and it started.

"Oh, Spirits! You have no idea how much I've missed you!"

We laughed and sobbed, trying to make up for time lost. After what appeared to be ages we pulled apart, giggling like little girls. I imagined the scene that the others around us must have been witnessing; two crazy young women breaking down in the middle of the market. I looked around the market once again, this time recognizing the buildings as the ones I had so often explored when I was younger. I wiped away my tears and looked back at Song. Her eyes were red and puffy, but her smile bright. She laughed again.

"I can't wait until Mother sees you."

She sniffled. I had been so caught up in the moment that I hadn't even thought of her yet.

"Mother! Oh, how has she been?"

"She's been pretty weak. Things have been terrible since you left. I just can't believe that you're finally coming home!"

She turned and started down the road. When she noticed my delay, she paused and gestured her head forward.

"Come on, let's get home."

I began to follow her. When I'd gotten right up behind her, I placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Wait."

She turned around, face filled with concern and almost fearful.

"What's wrong, Harmony? You are coming with, aren't you?"

I nearly rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Of course! I'll just…I'll be right back, okay?"

Song nodded, knowing I was telling the truth, for we had never lied to each other in the past. I ran back and franticly searched the marketplace for Haru. I found him over by a berry vender. He turned and looked at me, breathing a sigh of relief.

"Harmony, there you are. I've been looking all over for you. Where did you go?"

I grabbed his hand and began to pull him away from the small shop.

"Come on! I'll explain later. I know exactly where to go now."

I twisted my head in time to see him blink in confusion.

"Where?"

I smiled.

"Home."

**Wow, shorter than I expected it to be. Warning: cheesy chapters not over yet! Sorry for the delay in updates, I've been in a pretty bad mood lately and didn't want to write for fear of harming my innocent characters. Everyone's safe now, though! ;)**


	13. Chapter Thirteen

It didn't take long to catch up; Song hadn't moved since I had run off. When she saw Haru, a puzzled look crossed her face, his with an expression to match. I turned to Haru and gestured my arm to Song.

"Haru, this is my sister, Song. Song, Haru."

Song held out her hand, and Haru took it cautiously, still looking a bit confused. I supposed that he hadn't believed me when I'd told him that Song and I were twins. The two shook quickly and Haru returned to my side. Song turned to walk back up the road, and nodded her head for us to follow. I took Haru's hand and began to walk behind her. When I was younger I had never realized just how close our home was to the village. As we walked, I took in the familiar fields and clumps of trees like long-lost friends. With each landmark we passed, so came another memory. In that field of lilies just over the hill, I had picked flowers for my mother when we first moved here, not long before Father had left to fight in the war. When I was eleven I had walked upon that splintered fence post like a wooded tightrope, being an adventurous child. It all came back to me. I realized just how much I had underestimated the beauty of our home. When we arrived at the small farmhouse, it appeared to me as a palace. Song knocked on the door and waited. When Mother appeared in the opening, her gaze lingered past Song and onto myself. She brought a hand to her mouth in disbelief, and tears welled in her eyes.

"H-Harmony?"

I smiled and ran into her embrace.

"Harmony, you're home!"

Without my knowledge I began to cry. I hadn't known just how much I had missed her until now. I buried my face in my mother's shoulder and took in the scent of her familiar Jasmine perfume. I felt like a small child. Mother began to rub my back as I cried.

"Shh. There, there, you're home now."

I pulled back and wiped my eyes, smiling. Mother held me at arms length and looked me over.

"How much have you grown?"

She chuckled.

"I must be getting old."

I examined her face. Deep lines and wrinkles were embedded in her once perfect skin. She had aged a lot since I had been gone. She craned her neck to see behind me, just now noticing that we were not alone. I rotated to follow her gaze, which was on Haru. She spoke up from behind me.

"Oh, and who is this strapping young fellow?"

Haru turned red and looked toward the ground, his hand resting at the base of his neck, insecure. I left her side to cling to his arm. I beamed as I introduced him to Mother.

"Mother, this is Haru."

She gave me a teasing look, and I grinned in response, confirming her suspicion. Haru stepped forward and extended his hand in a business-like manner.

"Haru Lijing, Ma'am. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Mother brought a hand to her chest.

"My, what a gentleman."

Haru blushed and his smile became nervous, and I had to stifle a laugh at the sight. Mother took his outstretched hand.

"My name is Shione Yuwong. Why don't you two come inside, it's going to be dark soon."

She stepped aside to let us in the house. Song led the way into the kitchen which hadn't changed at all since I had left. She walked down the hallway and temporarily vanished. Haru and I each took a seat at the table while Mother walked over to the stove.

"You two look starved! Let me just get dinner started, then I'll join you at the table."

Song reappeared and sat across from us. She looked at me anticipating ly.

"So, what happened? How did you get back?"

I told her everything. About the ship, meeting Tyro then later Haru, the rebellion, Yunsi, earthbending, the soldiers, being on the run, all of it. Well, not the kiss, that could wait for later. By the time I had finished, Mother was sitting in the chair next to Song. She had a look of almost shock on her face.

"Oh my! You poor things."

I was warmed by her concern over what had already happened.

"Mother, I'm fine."

I smiled and reassured her. She turned to Haru, suddenly glowing with compassion.

"Thank you. Thank you for bringing her home. You have no idea how grateful we are."

He smiled humbly.

"No, really, I didn't have anything to do with it. Don't thank me."

Mother reached across the table and placed a hand on his arm.

"But you kept her safe, and that means the world to me. If there's anything that we can do for you, anything at all, just let me know."

Haru hesitated for a moment.

"I'm fine, really. You don't need to do anything for me."

"Please, I insist."

He was silent. He shot me a sideways glance letting me know that he was uncomfortable with all of the attention. Mother was back to her original position, so I rested my hand on his shoulder and intervened.

"Why don't you at least star here with us. That is, if it's alright with Mother."

I looked over at her innocently, as if I didn't already know her response.

"Of course he can."

She smiled and got out of her chair. She walked back over to the stove and began to load the food onto plates. As she served dinner, I looked at the piles of rice and roast duck on the table before me and my mouth began to water. I couldn't remember the last time I'd had a descent meal. Haru musk have been thinking the same thing, because soon enough his plate was completely empty. Mother chuckled.

"Would you like some more?"

He nodded and held up his dish.

"I hope you don't mind me commenting, but you're an extravagant cook Miss Yuwong."

"Thank you, you're so polite."

She appeared surprised by his remark. She walked over to the stove and scooped another helping of rice onto Haru's plate. I smiled at his reaction to the meal. When I had savored every bite, I was overcome with a wave of exhaustion. I yawned and stretched my arms in a vain attempt to wake myself up. Mother looked over at me, then turned to Song.

"Song, would you lead Harmony to your room? Haru, the guest bedroom is directly across from theirs when you tire."

Song stood up.

"Alright, Mother. Come on, Harmony."

"In a second."

I turned to Haru and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight."

He smiled.

"Sleep well, my Harmony."

I giggled at his sweet parting and stepped away from the table to follow Song. She led me down the hall and into the room we had shared as kids. Just like the kitchen, it hadn't changed the slightest. The same matching beds were positioned opposite each other on either wall, a small window between them. Beneath the window was our shared dresser. Resting on top of the dresser was even my old hairbrush, still in it's same place. It was as if the house had frozen in time the day I left. Song gestured her arm as she waited in the doorway for me to enter.

"Here it is, home sweet home, just as you remember it."

She walked over to the dresser and pulled out a white cotton nightgown. She playfully tossed it over to me.

"Here. You might want to change out of those rags."

She smiled as I quickly removed the dress and pulled the nightgown over my head. It was so soft; nothing like the clothes I had been wearing. As I looked at what used to be Yunsi's dress crumpled pitifully on the floor, I felt a pang of guilt. She had been so kind as to give it to me, and look at what had become of it. I turned to Song, who had noticed me staring at the heap.

"Do you think we can fix it? It belongs to a friend."

She thought for a moment.

"Possibly. My tailoring has improved a bit. But don't worry about that now. You need to get some rest, it's been a long day."

She made her way over to my side of the room and pulled back the covers of my bed, signaling for me to go to lay down.

"Okay."

I lay down on the soft mattress and pulled the blanket up to my chin. Song changed into her own pajamas and lay on her bed, next to mine. It was comforting to know she was there. When we were younger, it was always something that had given me a sense of security.

"Harmony?"

She called from her place in the darkness.

"Yes?"

"Promise never to leave like that again."

I felt a sense of determination.

"Don't worry. Next time it'll take everything on Heaven and Earth to take me away."

We sat in silence for just a moment, and comfort surrounded me as I quickly drifted off into sleep.

**Woot! Long chapter! Too bad that I had to type it three times...Anyways, I need your guys' help. I have to do this survey for school and it might be a while until i next upload unless you guys help me out. How many times a week do you actually eat dinner_ with your family_? PM me, along with _A_ name (just make one up, first and last, it just says to give names of those you surveyed to prove that you didn't just make up the answers) with your response. I'm only asking you this, because it determines the gap between now and my next update...HELPERS WILL GET SHOUTOUTS! **


	14. Chapter Fourteen

For the next few weeks, things were glorious. I was home, with my family again. And I had Haru. Mother and Song were so kind to him, treating him as if he were a member of the family, and he treated them just as well. His spot next to mine at the table seemed to be official, and Mother had allowed him to personalize the guest room as his own. To me, things seemed as if they were going wonderfully. But after a month or so, Haru came to me appearing tense, and I prepared for the worst.

"Harmony, can I talk to you for a minute?"

I looked up. He looked a bit nervous.

"Sure. What's wrong?"

"It's about me staying here."

My insides froze, for fear that he was leaving. I became worried and no doubt my voice shook.

"Why? Don't you like it here?"

He shook is head.

"No, no, it's not that. I do like it here. It's just…I feel uncomfortable, like a burden, as if I'm freeloading off of your family."

I let out a sigh of relief, but was confused as to why he felt that way.

"What are you talking about? Nobody sees you as a burden; Mother and Song love having you here. And I think it goes without saying that I do too."

Haru ran a hand through his hair, bunching it in his fist toward the side of his head in frustration.

"I know, it's just that it doesn't feel right; I feel like I'm taking advantage of them. Of you. I with there was something I could do to help out around the house."

The sudden seriousness in the tone of his remark came as a surprise to me. He seemed genuinely upset.

"What do you mean?"

He looked up at me again.

"Like…I could get a job, pay rent, something."

An idea occurred to me.

"You could work at the medicine hut with me and Song."

He shook his head.

"No, I'd just be in the way. I know nothing about medicine. I mean, I could work for one of the merchants at the market, if it's alright."

"Oh."

I paused briefly.

"When do you plan on searching?"

"The first chance I can, I suppose."

I looked outside, and the sun hadn't yet begun to set.

"How about right now? You're not doing anything. And it's Song's shift at the hut, so I can come with you."

Haru pondered over this.

"You'd really come with me? You don't have to."

"Of course I would! What makes you think that I wouldn't?"

I laughed as he began to rub his chin. He paused when he became aware of the new facial hair on his upper lip. His eyes widened in shock.

"Oh! I'd better go shave first, then we can go."

"Hmm…"

I observed his face, and grinned.

"Don't. I kind of like it."

He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Really?"

I thought some more.

"Yea. It looks…mature. Handsome. Keep it."

"Huh."

He rubbed his chin again, this time stroking his upper lip. I giggled, unable to contain my amusement at his profound expression. He still appeared to be pondering over the moustache.

"Well then," he spoke up, holding out his hand. "Let's go."

I placed a hand in his and he "escorted" me out the door. We walked along the road towards the marketplace, joking the length of the way. It had rained the night before, so mud puddles speckled the streets of the village. Not many people were out strolling, but there were still plenty of villagers making their daily rounds. I looked around at the various shops, trying to determine who might be in need of service. I finally spotted a fragile looking ld man working alone in a grocery store. He was hunched over, trying to pull a ladder over to take down a bag of onions from the top shelf for a customer. The man below him was tapping his foot impatiently as he watched the old man struggle. I watched the grocer for a moment, and it became eventful that the man was not going to move the ladder far enough anytime soon. I elbowed Haru, who was looking in the opposite direction at the moment.

"Hm?"

He turned his head to look over at me, and I subtly pointed over at the man, reminding him why we were here to begin with.

"Oh! Right!"

Haru jogged over to the man, me following closely behind. He placed a hand on the elderly gentleman's back, helping him stand upright.

"Do you need any help sir?"

I stood in the doorway of the shop as he spoke to the man. The man's expression changed throughout the conversation from surprised, to confused, then almost forlorn. I leaned in closer to hear what the two were saying.

"You know, I used to be like you. Young and strong; managed this whole shop on my own for years!"

The man chuckled.

"Well, that hasn't been working out so well for me lately. My ol' back's goin', and these here veggies are quite the load. Some of the suppliers 've been worried about me. Come to think of it, I'll take you up on your offer. It's high time I hire some help around here."

Haru shook the mans hand.

"thank you, Sir. I'll begin right away."

He hefted the sturdy ladder and carried it over to the shelves, dropping onto the ground where he knew that the customer's selection was located and began to climb. Once he had grabbed the bag of onions, he carefully balanced himself with one hand and made his way back down. He hopped off of a rung near the bottom and handed the burlap sack to the shop owner. He was still as the man rang up the impatient customer. The next person in line stepped up to the counter, and Haru obediently did as the shopkeeper asked and fetched the requested tomapples. This process continued, and as much as I enjoyed watching Haru, it became boring after a while. When there was break in the customer rush, I pulled him aside.

"Haru, It's great that you found a job on your first day."

He grinned.

"Yea, and my boss seems great!"

I laughed, picturing the old man. Then I remembered why I called him over.

"Haru, this is great and all, but would you mind if I left?"

I was surprised that he didn't appear hurt at all.

"Sure, go ahead. It's pretty busy anyways, and you can be a bit of a distraction."

I blushed, then smiled and rolled my eyes at his eagerness to get back to work.

"Alright, then. See you when you get home tonight."

One hand moved up and pulled his face closer to mine. I softy kissed his cheek in parting. He tilted his head so his lips met mine. We started really getting into the kiss when I pulled back. I shook a finger at him playfully.

"Ah, ah ah. You, sir, are at work. You wanted this job, so now you're going to do it."

He pretended to pout, making me giggle, then he kissed my cheek again.

"See you later!"

He jogged back to the shop owner and awaited his next task. I stepped outside and noted that it was nearly dusk. People were beginning to clear the shops, going home for dinner. I started to walk back home, but stopped by to wait for Song. She was just cleaning up.

"Song?"

She looked up.

"Oh, Harmony, it's you."

"Are you ready to go?"

She looked around the small hut, and to me everything seemed spotless. Song put a hand to her face, contemplating whether or not it was clean enough. After a moment, she tucked her rag into her apron, satisfied.

"Mm hmm. Let's go."

We left the hut and started back up the road towards home.

When we returned, it was almost completely dark. Candles were lit in the windows, and Mother was cooking dinner. Haru arrived shortly after, and we all sat around the table. Haru looked over at Mother.

"Miss Yuwong?"

She lifted her head.

"Yes, dear?"

He turned to me, and I gave him an urging glance. He could get nervous over the smallest things. He looked back at Mother.

"Would you be offended if I began to pay you for your hospitality? I feel as if I haven't been contributing enough."

Mother noticed his sincerity and smiled.

"Of course not. If you realy wanted to, it would be just fine."

Haru breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank you. I'll have my first payment in two weeks."

The rest of the evening we discussed Haru's new job, which he really seemed to enjoy. When it came time for bed, I had no trouble at all falling asleep. Now, everything was perfect.

**Wow, I haven't uploaded in forever! I'm sorry; I've had projects due in every class in the pre Spring Break cramsession. And thanks to Pandaclaw, Sainglingseas, avatarcatz2323, Sydips, AlmightyTaco123, and Trygger, I finished one of those projects in time. (If you helped and I missed you, I'm terribly sorry and just let me know) Anyways, I finally got this chapter done. I'm not a big fan of it myself, but let me know what you think.**


End file.
